Love Me
by Maja-chan
Summary: JPLE Du könntest die letzte Ferienwoche bei mir verbringen. Alleine mit dir? Vielen Dank, Potter, ich verzichte. Wir wären nicht alleine. Sirius ist auch da.


_Jaa ich tue es schon wieder. Ich schreibe eine Lily-James-story ohne auch nur die Spur einer storyline in nächster Umgebung…. Na ja, wenn es euch gefällt und ihr mir das in Form von Kommentaren zeigt, dann wird meine Fantasie allerdings genug angeregt um innerhalb von Sekunden eine storyline entstehen zu lassen. --> schön artig rewieven_

_Ansonsten sollte ich euch villeicht noch darauf hinweisen, dass wir uns (überraschung!) in den Sommerferien vor dem siebten Schuljahr befinden und Lily einen Ferienjob im St. Mungos hat._

_Nun habt ihr genug Gelaber der Autorin ertragen und dürft anfangen zu lesen... Zumindest gleich..._

_**Disclaimer** (gilt auch für die folgenden Kapitel): Sollten euch irgendwelche Orten, Personen ect. Aus gewissen Büchern bekannt vorkommen, dann ist das kein dummer Zufall, sondern deutet darauf hin, dass diese Sachen JKR gehören. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und versuche sie halbwegs heile zurückzugeben._

**Love me**

Teil 1: Lilys Flucht

„Bevor du fragst Potter. Ich würde eher mit einem Bergtroll ausgehen als mit dir!" schallte es James entgegen, kaum dass er einen Fuß in das St Mungo's Hospital für magisch Krankheiten und Gebrechengesetzt hatte.

Er seufzte verhalten und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine ohnehin schon verwuschelten Haar, während er sich fragte, ob das ein Verbesserung zu dem Riesenkraken war, mit dem sie für gewöhnlich lieber ausging.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Verfolgst du mich?" fragte die junge Hexe, die an der Empfangstheke lehnte und ihn musterte, als würde sie lieben gern dafür sorgen, dass er den Rest seines Lebens im vierten Stock (Fluchschäden) verbringen musste.

James hatte sich vorgenommen sie zu vergessen. In den ersten sieben Wochen der Sommerferien, als er sie nicht hatte sehen müssen, war es ihm ganz gut gelungen sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, von diversen Träumen mal abgesehen. Dafür hatte besonders Sirius Black gesorgt, der in dem Gästezimmer der Potters nächtigte und verkündet hatte, dass er James wahlweise stumm hexen oder von einer Hochhaus stoßen würde, sollte der ihn wieder die ganze Sommerferien mit seiner großen, leider unerwiderten Liebe zu Lily Evans voll labern.

Jetzt, wo sie ihm leibhaftiger und begehrenswerter den je gegenüber stand, gestaltete sich das ganze Unterfangen als wesentlich komplizierter als gedacht.

„Ich wollte meine Eltern besuchen." Er wandte sich an die Empfangshexe. „Manuel und Emily Potter. Kann ich zu ihnen?"

„Sicher. Sie liegen allerdings auf getrennten Zimmern. Miss Evans seien sie doch so gut und zeigen dem jungen Mann das Zimmer. Mrs. Potter müsste in zwischen aufgewacht sein. Sie können sich erkundigen was sie zum Abendessen haben möchte."

Lily klappte den Mund auf um zu widerspreche, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Sie hing an ihrem Job, besonders aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie gezwungen wäre nächsten Sommer wieder bei ihren Eltern zu wohnen, wenn sie nicht genug Geld verdiente. Lily liebte ihre Eltern und war gerne bei ihnen. Aber über einen längeren Zeitraum wurde nicht nur sie zu anstrengend, sondern vor allem ihre ältere Schwester Petunia. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihre Eltern im Moment im Urlaub waren und Lily mit dem pferdeartigen Monster allein gelassen hatte. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass Petunias merkwürdiger Freund Vernon sich bei ihnen eingenistet hatte.

Also knurrte sie unwirsch „Komm mit.", in Potters Richtung und führte ihn in den vierten Stock.

Mrs Potter lag in einem Einzelzimmer und ihr Mann hatte ein ziemlich komfortables Zimmer am Ende des Korridors. In dem außer ihm noch eine ältere Dame lag, deren Zauberstab es auf wundersame Weise geschafft hatte sich selbstständig zu machen. Da sie keine Verwandtschaft hatte, verbrachte Lily viel Zeit mit ihr. Als Hilfskraft wurde sie häufiger von ihrem Chef dazu angehalten, die Patienten zu beschäftigen.

Lily klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Neben ihr zog Potter scharf die Luft ein, wurde sichtbar blass und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Lily betete, dass er nicht ohnmächtig würde. Obwohl ihrer Meinung nach nur ein Potter, der seine Klappe hielt ein einigermaßen erträglicher Potter war, wäre sie mit einem ohnmächtigen Potter eindeutig überfordert.

In dem Moment hatte die Hexe in dem Bett, das der Tür am nächsten stand die Augen geöffnet und den Besucher angesehen.

Sie war sehr hübsch, oder wäre es zumindest gewesen, wären ihre Arme nicht von Brandblasen überzogen und ihr Gesicht weniger blass und von weniger Pflastern bedeckt wäre. Auf ihrem Kissen lagen lange schwarze Locken und trotz der Decke konnte man sehen, dass sie schlank und klein war.

„James." Flüsterte sie leise. Und Lily wurde bewusst, was ihr eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hätte klar sein müssen: Die Frau war Potters Mutter.

„Mum." Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und eilte zu ihrem Bett um sie vorsichtig auf die Wange zu küssen. Als er sich, ihre Hand in seiner, vorsichtig am Rande ihres Bettes niederließ, hatte Lily zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen Mitleid mit ihm. Wäre es ihre Mutter die da lag… Lily ging zu dem leeren Bett am anderen Ende des Zimmers und tat so als wäre das tadellos gemachte Bett in einem solch katastrophalen Zustand, dass man es niemandem zumuten könne darin zu schlafen. Damit sie es noch mal neu beziehen konnte, um zumindest den Eindruck zu erwecken, als würde sie die Unterhaltung am anderen Ende des Zimmers nicht im Geringsten interessieren.

Tat es ja auch nicht. Das war schließlich Potter und sie mochte Potter nicht. Gut, er sah nicht wirklich schlecht aus. Wenn sie es sich genauer überlegte, sah er so gar recht schnuckelig aus. Er hatte sie im letzten Jahr auch nicht so sehr genervt wie gewöhnlich, was sie ein wenig durcheinander gebracht hatte und was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht gelegentlich den Drang verspürt hatte ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen; große Schmerzen. Aber er war immer noch Potter. Auch wenn ihm diverse nervtötende Eigenschaften abhanden gekommen waren. Er würde sie schon wieder finden, da machte Lily sich gar keine Sorgen. Und dass seine Gegenwart sie nervös machte und sie ständig den Drang verspürte sich über die Kleidung zu streichen musste rein gar nichts heißen. Was heißt _musste_? Eshieß _wirklich_nichts.

„Versuch zumindest dich einigermaßen zu benehmen.", bat seine Mutter jetzt mit leiser Stimme.

„Mum." James tat ehrlich entrüstet. „Du kennst mich doch."

„Eben, Jamie."

„Außerdem muss ich mich benehmen. Schließlich bin ich Schulsprecher."

Es war still im Zimmer. Vollkommen still. Schließlich hörte man nicht, wie das Oberbett, dass Lily in ihren Händen gehalten hatte zu Boden segelte.

„Mum, könntest du bitte _irgendwas _sagen? Und Evans, ich weiß, dass du herschaust… mach den Mund zu."

Lily errötete und wandte sich ab, während ihre Hand in die linke Tasche ihres Umhangs glitt, in der sie ihr eigenes Schulsprecherabzeichen als Glücksbringer mit sich rum trug.

„Beim Barte Merlins.", murmelte James Mutter verhalten. „Jamie…" Eine Stimme die nach Tränen klang. „Ich… du… Mach bitte keinen Mist."

„Mum!"

„Schon gut. Es ist nur. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen James und Lily gemeinsam das Zimmer.

„Also Evans, was treibst du hier?" fragte James sowohl um das unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen, als auch aus Interesse. Alles an Lily interessierte ihn. Wie sie sich im Unterricht Notizen machte und sich eine Haasträne um den Finger wickelte, was aufgrund der Notizen selten vorkam. Wie sie im Sommer vereinzelte Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase bekam. Wie ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten, wenn sie wütend wurde. Wie sie lachte, leicht abwesend vor sich hinstarrte und zusammenzucke, wenn man sie dann ansprach.

Ich muss damit aufhören, dachte James. Nicht nur weil Padfoot mich sonst umbringt. Es ist nicht wirklich gut für mein Seelenheil ihr noch länger hinterher zu laufen. Oder darüber nachzudenken, dass das das letzte Schuljahr ist, das wir zusammen verbringen. Oder darüber, dass wir uns danach wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Oder darüber, dass sie dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich wieder mit Kingsley Shacklebolt ausgehen wird.

„Ich arbeite hier.", brummte Lily und unterbrach ihn dabei sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

„Tatsächlich Evans? Und ich dachte schon, du würdest hier Klavierunterricht nehmen."

Lily verdrehte auf eine Art die Augen, die James nur zu gut kannte. Sie war schon wieder von ihm genervt und sie waren gerade mal seiteiner Minute allein.

„Ich arbeite hier, weil ich Geld brauche. Und um meiner Schwester und ihrem komischen Verlobten aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Komisch wie lustig."

„Nein, komisch wie komisch."

„Oh. Und deine Eltern?"

„Die sind im Urlaub."

Plötzlich hatte James sein typisches Mauderergrinsen im Gesicht, das auf Lilys Liste der Dinge, vor denen sie Angst hatte sehr weit oben stand. Direkt nach: Vernon nachts in der Küche zu begegnen, wenn er im besten Fall nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet war.

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Eltern im Moment auch nicht da sind, könnest du die letzte Ferienwoche bei mir in Godrics Hollow verbringen."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Allein mit dir? Vielen Dank aber ich verzichte."

"Du wärst nicht mit mir alleine. Sirius ist auch da."

„Super Potter, das macht es nicht wirklich besser."

Er grinste nur und öffnete die Zimmertür, nachdem er angeklopft hatte. Mr. Potter saß aufrecht im Bett und blätterte mit gerunzelter Stirn durch den Tagespropheten. Offensichtlich ging es ihm wesentlich besser, als seiner Frau.

Lily beschränkte sich darauf Mr. Potter zuzunicken und ging zu Mrs. Brown herüber, die sie erfreut anlächelte. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Potter seinen Vater umarmte.

Lily apparierte erschöpft und mit müden Füßen in eine Seitenstraße neben ihrem zuhause. Petunia würde sie ganz altmodisch auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, wenn sie es wagen sollte sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus dem Nichts zu materialisieren und das musste ja nun nicht sein.

Lily schloss die Haustür auf und ging in die Küche, wo ein großer Mann ohne Hals, dafür aber mit einem wahlrossartigen Schnurrbart in ihren Kühlschrank schaute. Zweifelsohne auf der Suche nach einem von Lilys Liebilgsschokopuddingen. Seine Suche würde erfolglos bleiben. Er hatte gestern Abend bereits den letzten gegessen.

„Hallo.", knurrte Lily. Sie würde sich nicht von ihren Eltern nicht vorwerfen lassen, dass sie unhöflich war. Auch wenn Mrs. Evans Vernon gerne in einer Familie gehabt hätte, die nicht ihre eigene war, änderte das nichts daran, dass sie von ihren Töchtern 100 Höflichkeit erwartete.

Vernon zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn beim Stehlen erwischt, was ja nun nicht so falsch war. Für einen Monet dachte sie er hätte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war allerdings genauso abwegig, wie Voldemort in einem rosa Rüschenumhang auf einer Teeparty zu begegnen.

„Du…" Es klang, als hätte er entweder Angst vor ihr oder einen extrem großen Hass auf sie. Lily befürchtete, dass letzteres der Fall war und begriff. Petunia hatte es ihm also erzählt.

„Vergiss nicht in wessen Haus du dich befindest.", sagte sie, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

In dem Moment betrat Petunia, gekleidet in ein grässliches lila Nachthemd das Zimmer.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt.", stellte Lily fest.

„Bist du verrückt? Er hat es selbst raus gefunden. Glücklicherweise hat er Verständnis für meine Situation und schließt nicht von dir auf mich.", entgegnete Petunia.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. Noch nie war ihr so klar gewesen, dass Petunia sich für sie schämte.

Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Hinter ihr murmelte Petunia etwas, das nach „krank" und „Freak" klang. Das übliche also.

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte Lily beim Lingusterweg Nummer zwei. „Guten Abend Miss Figg." Begrüßte Lily ihre Nachbarin. „Könnte ich vielleicht ihren Kamin benutzen? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Selbstverständlich. Wo möchten Sie denn hin?"

„Nach Godrics Hollow."

„Ah ja zu den Potters. Schlimme Sache mit Emily und Manuel…SindSiemit ihrem Sohn befreundet?"

Lily, die mit einem Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, weil sie sich nicht ein Mal bei Potter erkundigt hatte, was seinen Eltern geschehen war, nickt. Auch wenn die Art wie Miss Figg dabei grinste ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

t.b.c?


End file.
